


Happy Birthday!?

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [8]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, blaine anderson stark, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: Only a couple weeks into their relationship Kurt meets Tony and the Avengers for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As Always not mine, just borrowing them.
> 
> Author's Notes: I had been giving a lot of thought to how Tony and Kurt first met when this took shape. I liked the thought of Kurt’s first meeting with Tony to be something of a surprise and the other Avenger’s being there just seemed like an added bonus.

***

"Ah! Young Stark! There you are!" Thor said in his booming voice. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

"Thor?" Blaine said stunned as he looked at the scene in front of him having just got home from school.

"Hey Kid." Hawkeye said passing by at that exact moment with a bag of chips.

"Clint?" Blaine said blinking slowly.

"Happy Birthday Blaine." Natasha said patting his shoulder as she followed closely behind Hawkeye carrying a bowl of popcorn.

"What's going on?" Blaine said thoroughly confused he had expected the house to be empty since his mom and stepfather were on vacation. Secretly although he had told his mom to go he had been really hurt by their decision for them to be away during his birthday. He certainly didn’t believe his Stepfather’s explanation that there had been a “mix-up” on the dates by the airline.

"Did someone say Blaine? Is he here?" a familiar voice said from somewhere in the kitchen. In the next moment, his Dad was walking through the kitchen door smiling and holding his arms out wide.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Kiddo!" Tony said hugging his son.

"Dad!? What are you all doing here?" Blaine said. Frozen to the spot in shock he was unable to return the hug but his father didn’t seem to realize.

"We came to spend your birthday with you! Well I did these moochers are just here for the food I think." Tony said sarcastically pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the super heroes behind him.

"But..."

"Your mom called me and told me about the mix-up on their airplane tickets and how you were going to be alone for your birthday so naturally I got a jet organized grabbed a few friends and came right out here to party with you." His dad finished beaming holding out his arms for another hug.

Blaine just stared at his dad in shock.

"Woohoo? Kiddo? You alright there?" Tony frowned waving a hand in front of his son’s face.

"I think you have successfully surprised him Tony." Bruce said passing by holding a glass of water which he forced into Blaine’s hand. "Perhaps we should have called like I suggested? Happy Birthday by the way Blaine." The scientist then made his way to an empty arm chair and sat down.

"Oh god! Dad I love you… and I really appreciate that you dropped everything to come and be here with me on my birthday…" Blaine said finally unfreezing. “But you can't be here right now!”

"We can't be here?" a voice said from behind him and Blaine turned to see Steve coming through the front door carrying several boxes of pizza.

"Kiddo... We came all this way to be with you so you wouldn't have to be alone on your birthday... what do you mean we can't be here?" Tony said confused.

"I have a date..." Blaine said mumbling closing the door and putting down the glass of water on a nearby table.

"Sorry say that again? I think only mice can hear that."

"He said he has a date Tony." Steve said coming up to stand beside Blaine and his father causing the singer to blush.

“Well mice and the super soldier here.” Tony amended looking at the teenager’s bright red face for confirmation. When Blaine just went even redder under his father’s gaze Tony slapped his hands together excitedly.

"A date!" Tony said gleefully "Like a date date or a boyfriend kind of date?" 

"Oh geez." Blaine said blushing a deeper crimson now. "A boyfriend kind of a date if you must know." 

"That's wonderful news Young Stark!" Thor said in a booming voice from the couch.

"How am I just hearing about this now?" Tony asked dramatically putting his hands on his hips.

"You've been out of touch and besides we have only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks."

"Is this by chance the young man you spoke to me about a few weeks ago?" Steve said nodding in acknowledge when Blaine did.

"Hold up! The Cap knows about this kid but I don't! I am hurt Blaine." Tony said clutching at his chest "You are telling other people you have a boyfriend but are keeping secrets from your own father!?"

"I would too." Natasha said watching the drama unfold from the couch munching slowly on the bowl of popcorn in her lap.

"You be quiet." Tony said pointing at her. 

"Dad we have barely been dating! And he obviously doesn't know about you all yet so you need to leave like right now!" Blaine said stepping forward and trying to push his father to the door.

"No I think it is best if we stay and meet this kid. I don't like the idea of you two here and unsupervised... it's my parental duty to stay I think."

"Dad!"

"What do you think your old man will embarrass you?" Tony said with a smirk.

"Yes, but that's not the point." Blaine said pushing at his father once more. "Now go he will be here any second!"

Blaine froze when the doorbell rang in the next moment.

"Too late. This should be fun." Clint said from his spot on the couch.

All eyes in the room turned to stare at the Warbler as the doorbell rang again. But Blaine seemed to be unable to move once more.

"Shall I get it then?" Steve said after the bell rang for the third time and Blaine didn't move. When he received no answer, he shrugged and crossed over to the door opening it wide.

"Hey! I stopped at the Lima Bean to get us some coffee before I came over. I figured that would give you more time to hide whatever mess it is that you rushed away to get here first for... Oh my god you're Captain America!" Kurt said dropping the two coffees he was holding on the front step.

"Yes. But you can call me Steve." Steve said shifting the stack of pizza boxes he was still holding to one arm and holding out his other hand for Kurt to shake.

"Umm.... Hi." Kurt said shaking the super hero's hand tentatively while glancing dazed to his boyfriend’s red face.

"Come on in." Blaine said rushing forward and guiding the stunned singer inside.

"Thank... you..." Kurt said moving inside only to further gasp stunned at the site of the other Avengers before turning to look at Blaine questioningly.

"So... I have something to tell you..." Blaine said slowly.

"Obviously." 

"My Dad heard that mom was going to be out of town this weekend so he decided to surprise me and come in to spend it with me and uh... he brought a few of his friends as well...." Blaine said tentatively.

"You're dad? And his friends?" Kurt said slowly in confusion.

"Chicken." Tony said from behind him laughing to himself. "Hey. I'm Blaine's dad. You can call me Tony. That's Steve. You've met him. And that’s Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Thor." 

As Tony introduced each Avenger he pointed to each in turn as though Kurt didn’t know full well who they each were.

"Nice to meet you all.... I'm Kurt?"

"You sure about that? You don't sound so sure about that. Does he sound sure about that to you guys?" Tony said trying to hide his smile turning to the group at large behind him.

"Dad!"

"What you were expecting me to embarrass you anyway? Mind as well have some fun doing it."

"Your dad is Iron Man?" Kurt said in surprise to Blaine when his brain finally caught up with what was happening.

"Yes." Blaine answered shifting uncomfortably.

"Iron Man."

"Yes?"

"And you know Captain America?”

“Yes…”

“And Hawkeye?”

“Yes…”

“And Black Widow?”

“Yes….”

“And Thor?”

“Yes…”

“And the Hulk as well?"

"Yes... Well technically I don't know the Hulk..." Blaine said turning to look at Bruce who nodded.

"Blaine. When you said that your father was a business man based out of California and New York that is very different than... I don't know... my Dad is a freakin' superhero and one of the Avengers!" Kurt said incredulously.

"Hey I like this kid. Got good sassing skills." Tony said with a laugh.

"Were you ever going to tell me?!" 

"Yes! Of course, I was! But it isn't something that most people are aware of and it is a lot to take in. We've only just started dating. I didn't want to overwhelm you right away!"

"Because walking unprepared into your surprise birthday party full of superheroes is so much better!" Kurt said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry ok! I didn't know that you would meet them like this, I wish you hadn't but since everyone is here you mind as well know that this is my family Kurt. The only person you haven't met now I guess is Cooper."

Kurt stared at Blaine for several long moments as awkward silence filled the room.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I was just very surprised." Kurt finally said. 

"I don't blame you." Blaine said hugging him.

"Can we start over?" Kurt asked turning to Tony.

"Well I suppose so.' Tony said with a soft smile.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt said shaking Tony's hand again. "I'm very happy to meet all of you. That was really very nice of you to drop everything and come spend Blaine's birthday with him. Do you mind if I join the celebration?"

"Of course, not Kurt." Steve said smiling and clapping him on the shoulder leading him over to the sitting area.

"Now let’s get back to the fact that you two were going to be here un-chaperoned." Tony said with a smirk. "Perhaps we should have the talk about the birds and the bees."

"Oh God." Blaine groaned burying his face in his hands.


End file.
